


Noche en Puerto del Norte

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [17]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Introspección, mirad es que quería escribir angst, spoilers ep 26, y el ep 26 tali lo pasa: mal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: SPOILERS EP 26Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo silenciosos que eran los pasos de Hoja. Debía ser cosa de las almohadillas y el pelo, seguro. Nada que ver con el pequeño traqueteo de sus tacones al golpear el suelo. A esas horas era lo único que oía por la calle, aunque si forzaba un poco el oído, aun alcanzaba a distinguir las voces de Lyrial e Il·lira alejándose.
Relationships: Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Tali (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 2





	Noche en Puerto del Norte

**Author's Note:**

> Tali: *es stealthy*  
> Yo, viendo la imagen oficial: Tali, hija, que llevas tacones

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo silenciosos que eran los pasos de Hoja. Debía ser cosa de las almohadillas y el pelo, seguro. Nada que ver con el pequeño traqueteo de sus tacones al golpear el suelo. A esas horas era lo único que oía por la calle, aunque si forzaba un poco el oído, aun alcanzaba a distinguir las voces de Lyrial e Il·lira alejándose.

No quería pensar en ellas ahora mismo. La verdad es que no quería pensar en nada. No estaba segura de si agradecía que Hoja estuviese en silencio, ahora mismo no le apetecía hablar, pero le hubiera venido bien alguna distracción. Aunque a juzgar por la vuelta que estaban dando, era posible que Hoja hubiese bebido un poco de más también esa noche. Tali juraría que la anterior no habían pasado por cerca del mar para ir a su casa.

No pudo evitar mirar a los barcos, viendo como velas blancas parecían brillar etéreamente bajo la luz de la luna. Una leve brisa le revolvió los cabellos, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, justo por debajo de donde tenía atado el pañuelo. Pañuelo sobre el que una mano había ido inconscientemente ante la visión del puerto.

Sí, tenía que intentar no pensar en lo que iba mal ahora mismo, tenía que llegar a casa de Hoja para escaparse e intentar usar el hechizo que Sol le había enseñado. Arrancó a andar con más determinación, sus zapatos sonando fuerte contra las tablas de madera del paseo marítimo.

“Vamos, Hoja.” Dijo llegando a su lado de nuevo. “Que estoy cansada. ¿No tiramos por esa calle la otra noche?”

La tabaxi miró hacia la calle en cuestión, parándose unos segundos a pensarlo. La otra noche iba peor que esta. En verdad sí se acordaba de cómo llegar, pero quería dar la vuelta larga para que le diese el airecillo en la cara y se le bajase el alcohol. “Ah… Sí.” Asintió, estaba ya bastante despejada, pero… “Pero esa calle no es. Fuimos por ahí cuando nos perdimos. Es la siguiente.”

Pensó en si decirle algo más, parecía… ¿nerviosa? ¿ansiosa? Le pasaba algo, Hoja no estaba segura de qué, pero le pasaba algo. Puede que tuviese que ver con lo de Seren, pero Hoja ya había dejado de intentar entender qué había entre esas dos, honestamente. Ya se lo dirían en algún punto. O no. “¿Tienes sueño?” Preguntó, tanteando el terreno.

“Uy, sí.” A Tali, generalmente, se le daba bien mentir. Esta vez no mucho. Probablemente fuesen los nervios. Por lo de Seren, por ir a intentar a hablar con su padre, puede que incluso por Lyrial yéndose con Il·lira. La cuestión es que su respuesta sonó más falsa que la aparición de la Calma en Est-Erion.

Hoja respondió asintiendo lentamente, estaba claro que no se lo acababa de creer. “Aaah… Vale. Bueno, tú no te preocupes que en nada llegamos.” Se planteó darle un par de palmaditas en el brazo, pero Tali no parecía el tipo de persona que apreciase el contacto físico. O al menos esa era la impresión que le había dado a Hoja.

Fiel a su palabra, llegaron más rápido de lo que Tali esperaba. Hoja subió a su habitación, dejándola asolas en la salita. La misma salita que estaba llena de mantas por el suelo de haber dormido ella y Seren las dos noches anteriores. No pudo evitar pensar que esa noche no iba a ser igual.

Era una sensación que no le gustaba nada. Y no sabía qué hacer con ella. Lo pensaba y sentía como si estuviera en el suelo y alguien estuviese pisándole el pecho. Pero había estado en situaciones así, sabía lo qué tenía que hacer si alguien la atacaba. Pero no sabía qué hacer cuando sentía eso. Era muy confuso. Sobre todo, porque no había sido hasta ver bailar a Seren con la otra tiefling que se había dado cuenta.

Había empezado a relacionar otras cosas que había estado haciendo. El querer hablar con ella aunque no tuviese nada que decirle, como la otra noche en casa de Hoja. El que hubiese pensado en Oppa y Dee con lo de “a dos manos”. Todas las veces que la miraba de reojo cuando realmente no era necesario. Que su nombre fuese lo primero que le viniese a la cabeza al ser atacada en el bosque, gritándolo en busca de ayuda.

Era complicado. Eran unos sentimientos por los que no había tenido que preocuparse antes y ahora de repente estaban ahí. Eran ganas de ir corriendo a decírselo y a la vez miedo porque sabía perfectamente cual sería la respuesta de la genasi. Eran ganas de clavar su estoque en el corazón de la otra tiefling y a la vez el sentimiento de saber que no era culpa de ella, ni de Seren. Eran demasiadas cosas, demasiado en su corazón ahora mismo.

No quería tener que lidiar con esos pensamientos, era demasiado difícil. Comprobó que Hoja estuviese en su cuarto y se escapó. Sí, era mejor lidiar con lo otro ahora y ya luego pensar en Seren. Pero al momento que se encontró en la calle, preparándose para lanzar el conjuro, otra sensación, esta muy conocida, se apoderó de ella.

El miedo. Miedo a que no hubiese respuesta. Miedo a que alguien interceptase el hechizo (¿eso se podía hacer? No había prestado atención a Sol y ahora pensaba que igual no había sido muy buena idea no hacerlo). Incluso el miedo irracional a que alguien pasase por la calle, la reconociese e intentase atacarla.

Seren. Seren era un terreno mucho más seguro. No era ni por asomo algo ideal en lo que pensar ahora, pero le podía servir de distracción para mentalizarse para lo que iba a hacer. Mandó las palabras al aire, con ese tono burlón que tan bien se le daba usar para tapar cómo se sentía realmente. Por un momento cruzó su mente la imagen de Seren en brazos de aquella chica, pero sacudió la cabeza para quitársela.

No hubo respuesta, aunque tampoco la esperaba. Ahora solo quedaba hablar con él, con su padre. O al menos intentarlo.

\------

Volvió dentro aún sin acabar de creerlo, sus últimas palabras aun resonando en su cabeza “Yo también te quiero, mi niña. Te he echado de menos… Sabía que vendrías.”. Estaba vivo. Cuando se dejó caer en las mantas soltó una tensión que ni había notado que tenía. Los hombros y la espalda le dolían, pero no importaba. Su padre estaba vivo.

Rodando se acurrucó un poco sobre si misma, enterrando la cara entre sus brazos. Sentía cada bocanada de aire moviéndole el pecho, su fajín apretándole de más, el pañuelo duro contra su garganta cuando pasaba su respiración. Los latidos de su corazón sonaban tan fuertes que le extrañaba que Hoja no se despertase. Estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo y a Tali le esperaba mucho trabajo para liberarle. Y tendría que hablar con Seren y con Lyrial de ello. Y mucho trabajo. Pero estaba vivo.

No pudo evitarlo y lágrimas calientes empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, empapando las mangas de su capa. Se acurrucó más, en una cama más fría de lo que le gustaría, pensando en qué iba a pasar ahora. Pensando en el futuro, en cómo afrontarlo, en el miedo a no saber qué iba a pasar y en la esperanza que había recobrado esa noche.

Había sido un día intenso. Había conseguido cosas, pero también había perdido algunas. Se había dado cuenta de sentimientos que desearía poder reprimir como otras cosas que reprimía sin pensarlo. Tiró un poco de las mantas, tapándose con ellas sin dejar de llorar, haciéndose una bolita. Había sido un día largo. Pero se iba a la cama con un poco más de esperanza que con la que había amanecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Viene un mini rant. Los celos NO son románticos. Si tú quieres a tu pareja/s y hay confianza no debería haber celos. Sin embargo y teniendo en cuenta que estas dos no están juntas, los celos de Tali son una reacción natural en una situación como esa. El cómo lidie con ellos es lo que puede hacer que sea algo tóxico o no. En canon lo que hace es seguir tocando, mosqueada (hasta que Lyrial la pilla y la saca a bailar). Pero no hace nada en plan irse a gritarles o intentar pegar a la otra tiefling. Which, honestamente, estoy proud de Tali por ello. Para ser un personaje a quien se le da bastante mal manejar sus sentimientos eso lo llevó bastante bien. En cuanto a la frase del fic “Eran ganas de clavar su estoque en el corazón de la otra tiefling y a la vez el sentimiento de saber que no era culpa de ella, ni de Seren.” quería reflejar precisamente eso. El sentimiento negativo de los celos, el “me cago en la tiefling de los cojones esta, que voy y me la cargo”, pero actually saber controlarse y ser una persona y decir “ok, mira, actually no es culpa suya, ni de Seren. Soy yo que tengo celos y me he puto pillado de Seren.”. Pues nada, esta es mi TED Talk de porque los celos no son románticos, pero que se pueden escribir si se hace bien. Podéis estar de acuerdo o no, I mean, si no lo estáis comentad porque actually quiero saber qué piensa la gente.


End file.
